Noche de Año Nuevo
by Claus Malfoy Kou
Summary: Un año nuevo esta por comenzar, es hora de nuevo comienzos, ¿Nuevos amores? Bueno, eso solo si pueden decirlo a tiempo.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y no busco lucrar con ellos de ninguna manera.**

 **Todas las situaciones aquí descritas son ficticias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Que la disfruten**

Noche de Año Nuevo

Eran la 11 de la noche y Yaten corría desesperado y sin aliento.

Ya la había buscado en el Templo Hikawa y en todas las casas y sus amigas y no había rastro de ella.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba y él se negaba a dejar que la noche siguiera su curso sin que ella supiera sobre sus sentimientos.

En algún momento del transcurso de la noche, Seiya y Minako se habían compadecido de él y se unieron a su búsqueda de la esquiva sacerdotisa a quien la tierra se había tragado.

Volteaba a ver a todas las jóvenes de cabello negro que se encontraba en su camino sin hallar la luz de esos ojos violetas que él amaba.

-¡Maldición!- grito en voz alta, causando que quienes lo rodeaban lo vieran con una mezcla de sorpresa, empatía y algo de temor.

Pero como si un foco se encendiera de golpe en su cabeza, algo en su corazón le dijo donde se podía encontrar y se dirigió hacía el parque con paso veloz.

El año nuevo ya casi empezaba y ella seguía con ese sentimiento que le quemaba la garganta.

La víspera de navidad había descubierto cuan intenso era su amor por el voluble peliplata y en su pecho latía con fuerza el deseo de confesarse y fantaseaba con ser correspondida.

Por tal motivo salió de su casa dispuesta a buscarlo.

Pero nadie se encontraba en el departamento de los hermanos Kou y su teléfono celular no daba señal. "El servicio debe estar saturado por la fecha" pensó con pensar y se encamino hacía el parque a recibir el año, sin animo aun de volver sola a su casa.

Se sentó en una banca frente a la fuente y se quedó mirando al cielo.

No lo sintió llegar, así que cuando él hablo ella solo pudo sorprenderse.

Parpadeo varias veces para convencerse de que lo que veía no era una ilusión.

-Deberías trabajar en el programa de protección a testigos- bromeo él- llevo un buen rato buscándote.

-¿Por qué me estabas buscando Yaten?

-A media noche lo sabrás

Ella levanto los hombros, acostumbrada a su falta de palabras, y recargo su casa sobre el hombro de él, Yaten la abrazo y en esa misma pose se quedaron en silencio admirando el cielo.

Hacía ya cerca de una hora que se había separado de los hermanos.

Ella rememoro como un año atrás, Yaten sutilmente la había rechazado y aunque ya no le dolía, pues durante todo ese tiempo se había dado cuento de que eso jamás habría funcionado, no se sentía del todo cómoda cerca de él.

Detuvo su caminata frente al gran árbol navideño del centro comercial y suspiro. Se unió a la búsqueda de Rei Hino, porque no tenía ningún otro plan que no incluyera pasar la noche en pijama viendo películas con su gato, y de pronto eso le pareció algo bastante malo.

Pero ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche y su amiga no aparecía por ningún lado.

Mina era romántica y le encantaba la idea de besar a la persona amada a media noche, pero también debía ser realista y reconocer que la situación de Yaten ya no era viable. Sería un milagro que esos dos llegaran a encontrarse.

Con sus dedos rozo una esfera roja y en su mente deseo un amor sincero para ella en el año que estaba próximo a comenzar y suspiro de nuevo.

Talvez ya era hora de desistir e irse a su casa y son ese pensamiento en mente se abrazó a sí misma.

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunto casualmente una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Seiya no buscaba más a Rei Hino, su sexto sentido le decía que su hermano y su amiga se encontrarían pronto. Así que él se dedicó a buscar a otra persona.

Jamás pensó que llegaría a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, sobre todo después de lo mucho que habían roto su corazón en épocas pasadas. Y no era su parecido físico lo que lo había enamorado.

Ella era optimista, perseverante y con un gran sentido del humor. Tenía un corazón del tamaño del mundo y era honesta, leal y soñadora. Eso fue lo que lo enamoro.

La encontró admirando el árbol navideño del centro comercial, y noto como se estremecía leventemente antes de abrazarse.

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunto tratando de ocultar su preocupación con un tono casual.

Ella negó con su cabeza y volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento él se perdió en sus ojos azules, que reflejaban un lago tranquilo en el que él quería nada. Y casi inconsciente se acercó a ella y la abrazo pangándola a su cuerpo lo más posible.

Mina se acomodó en su pecho. Seiya sonrió y juntos en silencio esperaron el fin de año.

Las campanadas que indicaban la media noche los encontraron en puntos diferentes de la ciudad, pero a los dos hermanos la diosa fortuna les había sonreído.

Ni tardos ni perezosos, tanto Seiya como Yaten habían besado a las chicas según lo había planeado. Ambas les habían correspondidos.

Finalmente el amor, como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas habían encajado en su lugar.

Para las palabras ya habría tiempo después.

Tenían 365 días para poder hablar.

 **Hello!**

 **¡Feliz y Prospero 2018! De todo corazón les deseo que en cada uno de sus hogares nunca falte amor, salud, dinero, trabajo, fe, paz, alegría, dulzura, calor y prosperidad. Les mando un súper híper mega abrazo de oso.**

 **Es 3 de enero y todavía es válido publicar esto que escribí de manera breve y rápida mientras mi mamá servía la cena de año nuevo ¿Verdad que es válido? Díganme que es válido…**

 **Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado y de ser así no sean malos y dejen review por que una se deprime solo un poquis de que nadie comente, de verdad quienes escribimos ponemos un pedacito de nuestra alma en cada texto.**

 **Besitos**

 **Claus González**


End file.
